Talk:Forum Highlands
There's this wierd Dusty Urn in this area somewhere... when I clicked it a couple of times, it said a rubbed it, and lo and behold... some uber-powerd Djinni popped out and wiped my party with Mind Burns... -Ellisthion 02:22, 4 November 2006 (CST) :Right. There's an article about the Dusty Urn and the Djinn Overseer that comes out of it. They're quest-related. You can talk to the Djinn when you get his life low enough.--Ninjatek 17:09, 13 December 2006 (CST) Margonite Presence I have several patrolling groups of Margonites in this area. I'm up to the Realm of Torment, and only have 2 active Vabbi quests, neither of which have anything to do with Margonites or Forum Highlands. It was suggested to me that Margonites may start appearing in this area after a certain point in the game, or after triggering something - but I figure that something like that would have been noted here. Has anyone else experienced this?--Ninjatek 09:24, 30 January 2007 (CST) :they do exist there. as well as kournans do. the list isn't complete, though. - Y0_ich_halt 14:15, 30 January 2007 (CST) ::The Kournans and Margonites replace many, though not all, the hordes of Heket and Skree that spawn during the Desperate Measures quest. If you want to fight the Heket and Skree, say for farming Sunspear points, do not complete the quest. Clearing the entire area in this manner can yield 1,694 Sunspear Promotion points, and about 25,000 experience (by using experience scrolls). Without the bounty, the entire zone is worth something just north of 5,000 XP. Edited monsters section I have added extra monsters to the list including the Kournans (I'm not sure if there are more Kournans and Margonites). Also with the Elder Skrees, I don't have the quest Desperate Measures, and I still saw them near the large hill off Tihark Orchard -> Batchie 15:50, 27 February 2007 (CST) War between Heket and Harpy Anyone notice a huge battle between the Heket and the harpies outside of tihark orchard? 68.226.178.120 13:51, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :Never mind, realized it was a quest. FUN!. 68.226.178.120 14:13, 22 April 2007 (CDT) It is actually possible to start a war between the two groups without the quest, just lure one lot into the other and watch them go at each other. Russell Willis 11:37, 10 July 2007 (CDT) Doorway near Churahm, Spirit Warrior there is somekind of a door...is there a way to open it?(shadowcraftgothic) :A follow guild member discovered that after following some "beacons". Anyone know what that is about? He posted his findings here.--DaveBaggins, 13:30, 23 March 2008 (CST) http://guildwars.incgamers.com/forums/showthread.php?p=5306617#post5306617 Spam target I see that this article has been the target of automated spam twice in the last two months. I suppose that it's because of the name of the article, which starts with "Forum." I think a practical preventative action would be to semi-protect the article against unregistered edits, but I don't really feel strongly that it's necessary. Does anyone have thoughts on this? 07:15, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :An average of once a month, and having only occurred twice, doesn't seem high enough to warrant protection yet. Definitely if it occurs a third time within the next month, though. —Dr Ishmael 13:47, May 30, 2010 (UTC)